


My Family I Never Knew

by Alexandria15458



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Brother/Sister Incest, Daddy Dean, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Other, Sibling Incest, mommy sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 10:39:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandria15458/pseuds/Alexandria15458
Summary: Linkin Jay was Sold into a Adult Daycare where they make teens and Adults in more of babies and she get lucky to get bought by Sam and Dean Winchester! But Linkin Jay was sold at the age of 10 also thats when Sam and Dean Bought her, Now she is 16 but doesn't get treated like a baby anymore she gets treated like a slave. Here is her story.





	My Family I Never Knew

My Name is Linkin Jay Winchester, I have Blonde/Purple Hair with Cat-Like Eyes But Blue/Purple. I'm 16 Years Old But My Family Is A Little Werid, at the age of 10 I was Sold into a Teen Home Called Wolf House where I was Taught to act more Like a Baby which I was okay With being as two Men Adopted me and I was Finally Loved and Gotten Love Till I Turned 12 then I started my Period and by then i Already Grown Boobs. That is when Both Sam and Dean or Mommy and Daddy started treating more like a teenager then their Baby Girl! But Now I'm Mostly Treated like a SLAVE! In Both Cleaning The Bunker (Home) and Sexual too. But As they love each other and me, I get the Hell Beat Out of Me if I Don't Do everything I'm told to or When I do or Don't Do something wrong! Well here is my story of my Life Of HELL!


End file.
